Hollywood a Jonas Brothers fanfic
by youreacutie12
Summary: Hollywood Gaynor has it all. She's beautiful, talented, the "it girl" in Hollywood, and she's best friends with the Jonas Brothers. What more could a girl want? But what happens when Holly can't take it anymore and lets Joe know how she really feels?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I'm usually not big on the whole "I'll only post if you leave 20 reviews" thing because it's just not my thing

**A/N – I'm usually not big on the whole "I'll only post if you leave 20 reviews" thing because it's just not my thing. But I really would like for you guys to review so I know if I should continue or not because I don't really want to waste my time writing this if nobody's gonna read it. ******** So on that note – read, review, and enjoy! Also, please read my first story Unexpected and let me know if I should continue that, I'm not really sure about that one anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Jonas Brothers because if I did I would be spending time with them instead of writing this, haha.**

"And now for our next guest. She's beautiful, talented, and best friends with the Jonas Brothers. What more could a girl want? Please welcome Hollywood Gaynor!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as I made my way across the stage to Peggy Martin, host of the highest rated afternoon talk show for the past 3 years. After we had hugged hello and settled down into the couch, she began the interview. She asked all the basics about my career – was I enjoying all of it, when was my next movie 'Missing You' coming to theaters, what other projects I've been working on – and then moved on to some questions about my personal life.

"So Holly, would you care to share the details about your breakup with Derek Anderson?"

I thought back to my 8 month relationship with Derek. Everything had been going great – he was the teen heartthrob from the hit movie 'Breakout' and I was the girl who's face was on every magazine cover, and the star of movies like 'Moonlight Path' and 'Too Young to Marry' – so it was only natural we would be Hollywood's "it couple". We hit it off right away when we met, and after about 3 months of knowing each other we began dating. We were completely in love and totally perfect for each other, at least that's what I thought until I walked in on him making out with one of my best friends, Molly Fabris. That's where our relationship, and obviously my friendship with Molly, ended.

"Holly?" Peggy's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, blushing. "Well we didn't really work out, that's all. Right now I'm just happy being single and I'm focusing more on my career." I forced a smile while the crowd cheered.

"Ahh, I see," Peggy replied with a knowing smile. "But what about those rumors about you and Joe Jonas? Are they true, or is there any chance they could be coming true in the near future?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," I said, my forced smile growing even bigger. "We're very close family friends, and Joe is just one of my best friends. That's all there is to that."

"Alright, that certainly clears things up." Peggy smiled brightly. "You heard it from Hollywood Gaynor herself, there is nothing going on with her and Joe Jonas."

She continued asking questions about my family, friends, interests, and everything else she could possibly think up for about 15 more minutes until she finally said, "Alright everyone, remember to check out Hollywood's new movie, 'Missing You', out in theaters on October 23. Thanks for stopping by Holly, and we'll hopefully see you again soon. Keep your tv's tuned here for our next guest!"

I hugged Peggy goodbye and made my way offstage as the show went to a commercial. As I sipped a bottle of water backstage I heard an extremely familiar voice say "Well, well, well. Imagine that Holly. What are the chances of meeting you here?"

I slowly turned around and standing right behind me were the two last people I wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I'm usually not big on the whole "I'll only post if you leave 20 reviews" thing because it's just not my thing

_**A/N: Second chapter's up because it's already typed, so why not add it? And thanks so much, I already got one review and I just posted a few minutes ago. Keep them coming!**_

_FLASHBACK – 2 MONTHS AGO_

_The rain was pouring on my head as I made my way up to Derek's front door. I rang the bell and Mrs. Anderson came to the door, enveloping me into a hug._

"_Holly dear, it's been a while since I've seen you! Come on in, Derek's upstairs with your friend Maggie rehearsing lines," Mrs. Anderson told me._

"_You mean Maggie Fabris?" I exclaimed. "I didn't even know she got back from Italy, and I definitely didn't know she was filming a movie with Derek. That's so awesome!"_

_Maggie had been one of my closest friends from a while back. We were on a tv show together when we were 13, and we had remained friends ever since. She'd been in Italy filming a movie, and I hadn't talked to her for a while so I was definitely excited to see her._

"_Oh, yes. She was the one chosen as Derek's twin sister in 'Fight and Protect', I guess the director decided to go with her instead of Abigail, luckily for Derek." Mrs Anderson replied._

"_Oh, good," I sighed in relief. "I know how worried he's been about that." _

_Abigail was one of those actresses who thinks she's way better than she actually is – total diva. Derek had been worrying about working with her for weeks because she had been the director's first choice. But it seemed like Maggie came just in time to get the role. _

"_Why don't you head up there and say hello," Mrs. Anderson suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to see you."_

_I thanked her and ran up the stairs to Derek's room. "MAG-" I began, but what I saw when I reached the door caused me to quickly swallow my words. Derek was lying on his bed with Maggie on top of him, making out like there was no tomorrow. They quickly jumped apart at the sound of my voice._

"_Holly!" Maggie yelled, running towards me with her arms outstretched. She backed off when she noticed my arms stayed firmly at my sides. I bit my lip to keep from crying, I wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction._

"_Look, you can't get mad at us," she began. "We were just," _

"_Rehearsing a scene for 'Fight and Protect'," Derek quickly finished._

"_I mean, you're an actress too Hol. You of all people should understand," Maggie said. "We were just rehearsing a scene, it means absolutely nothing."_

_I stared at Maggie and Derek, rage surpassing my urge to cry. I didn't understand how they could both so blatantly lie to me. _

"_Well, here's a little known fact for you two," I began, my voice strangely calm. "Siblings don't usually make out in movies, so next time you're going to lie to me try to think up a better one. And as far as I'm concerned, you two can be together. You deserve each other anyway."_

_And with that I turned, walked out the door, and out of their lives forever. I called Joe as soon as I reached the sidewalk. The feeling of crying was coming back, and I needed to get away soon._

"_Hello?"_

"_Joe, it's me," I began, my voice breaking. "I need you to come get me."_

"_What's wrong?" he asked. The concern in his voice just made me break down._

"_Just come get me, please," I sobbed._

"_Just let me know where you are, and I'll be there as soon as possible," he said, his voice soothing._

_I told him and within two minutes he was pulling up to the front of Derek's house. We rode in silence until we got back to my house. That was one of the things I loved about Joe, he knew not to pressure me to talk until I was ready. _

_When we got to my house he grabbed my hand, leading me to the woods. The woods were our special place. When we were younger it was where we had played games of hide and seek, caught bugs, played Indians, and we had even built a tree house together. It held many memories for us, and we still loved it to this day. When we reached the tree house he let go of my hand._

"_Think we can still fit up there?" he asked, causing me to laugh through my tears._

"_I don't know, but let's try," I responded. _

_Joe climbed up first, offering me his hand. Surprisingly enough, we both managed to fit._

"_So, do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Joe asked._

_As I spilled out the whole story Joe sat, listened attentively, and didn't say a word until I was finished talking._

"_You know what I have to say about this whole thing? Screw Derek and Maggie. Who needs them? You have my brothers, Addison and people who really love you. I love you Holly, you know you mean the world to me. Don't let them get to you."_

"_Thanks Joe," I replied. He always knew what to say to cheer me up. "I love you too."_

_What neither of us knew at that time was how much I really loved him._

_olHolhkldsg_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I saw them I plastered a fake smile on my face

**A/N – thanks so much for reviewing, keep them coming I love reviews! And for some reason it always says "****A/N – I'm usually not big on the whole "I'll only post if you leave 20 reviews" thing because it's just not my thing" at the top of my page, anyone know how to get rid of it? Thanks, and hope you enjoy the chapter! Btw – its kinda slow starting off but I promise it gets a lot better soon when the jonas brothers come in!**

As soon as I saw them I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Dad! Angela! _What_ are you guys doing here?"

"Hollywood, is that really the way to greet your family after you haven't seen them in 4 months?" my dad asked. "Let's go talk in your dressing room, shall we?"

When we made it to my dressing room I turned towards both of them, hands on my hips, and demanded "What?"

"Oh, Holly. I I can't believe you forgot it was your amazing mothers birthday today," my dad admonished.

"You mean _step_mother," I muttered under my breath. Both chose to ignore me.

"You know," Angela began. "You've always been my favorite step daughter and-"

I cut her off. "I'm your only stepdaughter, Angela."

Again, she pretended I hadn't even spoken. "And I'm sure you have a wonderful birthday gift for me."

"Why should I get you anything? You've never done anything for me during my life, you've never even been around for me to talk to," I replied, my voice shaking. It was true, my dad and Angela were never around. They were always traveling around the world, probably wanting to get away from me. It's not like either of them would have made good parents anyway, they were both completely clueless, so I was fine with it.

"Hollywood Marie Gaynor," my father began. "She gave you the gift of motherhood, isn't that enough? She's always there when you need her, the least you could do was get her a birthday gift."

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. See what I mean about the clueless part?

"Watch it young lady," my dad stared at me with hatred in his eyes. "I'm going to go have a talk with Addie about your behavior, and when I'm gone you better think of a damn good gift for your mother."

My dad went off in search of my personal assistant, leaving me standing there alone with Angela.

"Alright kid, listen to me and listen well," Angela spat as soon as my dad was out of hearing distance. "You will get me something nice and expensive for my birthday, or else."

"Or else what?" I asked, refusing to let her intimidate me. She stood there unwavering until I finally reached into my purse and pulled out my checkbook. "How much?"

"We want to take a year long cruise," she began. "I think about 50,000 should cover it?"

"Fine," I sighed, writing the check and handing it over. It's not like I was happy about wasting my money on them but the longer they were gone, the better for me.

She looked up at me and glared. "If it's not enough, you will give us more."

I glared back, and we stood there in silence, until it was interrupted by Angela squealing "Baby!" I looked up and noticed my dad had walked up, Addie trailing behind him.

"Look what Hollywood got us for my birthday," Angela continued.

My father studied the check. "Well that's wonderful Angie," he said with false happiness in his voice. "But what are you going to do about clothes for our trip? You can't go on such a high class cruise wearing that ratty old thing," he said, motioning to Angela's almost new 4000 Dolce and Gabbana mini dress and shooting a pointed look at me.

"Oh, you're right," I muttered under my breath. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me for being so selfish?" Addie looked at me sympathetically as I wrote out another 50,000 check for my father and Angela. I handed it over and smiled fakely. "So there you guys go! That should just about cover you."

"Thanks so much sweetie," Angela exclaimed in her extremely high pitched voice. She attempted to grab me into a hug as a fake show of affection, but pulled away as I stiffened.

"Well, It's about time you learned how to share your money with your family Hollywood," my dad said gruffly, patting me hard on the shoulder. "You take good care of her," he said to Addie.

She nodded, and as soon as they had left she turned to me. "Hol, I'm so sorry about them! You don't deserve the way they treat you." After about 10 years together, she was more like an older sister than a personal assistant.

"Hey, no big deal," I replied with a wave of my hand. "I'm used to it by now." That was a lie. For some reason it bothered me a lot more than usual today. I couldn't try to explain to Addie though, because she wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand, I hadn't had a normal family for almost 5 years. I should have been used to it. And normally I was, but for some reason today I was upset.

"Are you sure you're alright though? Do you want to talk?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I told you I was fine Addie," I forced myself to laugh. "What's the big deal, they're always like this."

She stared at me with sadness in her eyes, and pointed to something behind me. I turned around and my eyes fell on a calendar. Then my heart dropped. It was April 17, 2007. Now I knew why it bothered me so much.


End file.
